parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
UbiSoftFan94's Spyro the Dragon Parody Casts
Here are Welcome to my (Andrew Smith) new page for Spyro parody casts. All of my casts are made from scratch. The casts will be updated from time to time. Also, if you have any question for me, please leave one on my talk page. Thanks :) Cast Lists Spyro the Dragon/Thomas (Spyro the Purple Dragon and Friends) * Spyro as Thomas * Sparx as Edward * Spike (from The Land Before Time) as Henry * Elliot (from Pete's Dragon) as Gordon * Alex (from Madagascar) as James * Sgt. James Byrd as Percy * Zazu (from The Lion King) as Toby * Busen (from Busen is a Beast) as Duck * Agent 9 and Volteer as Donald and Douglas * Blink as Oliver * Yeti as Diesel * Cynder as Emily * Moneybags and Mason as Bill and Ben * Cleetus as BoCo * Ripto as Smudger * Fievel (from An American Tail) as Bertie * Red as Bulgy * The Sorceress as Mavis * Country (from Total Drama) as Daisy * Inventor Droid as Molly * Crush and Gulp as Arry and Bert * Chernabog (from Fantasia) as Spencer * Sharptooth (from The Land Before Time) as Diesel 10 * Stella as Flora * Ducky (from The Land Before Time) as Rosie * Halvor as Harold * Sebastian as Skarloey * Andor as Rheneas * Hyp (from The Land Before Time) as Duncan * Shorty (from The Land Before Time) as Rusty * Gumball (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Sir Handel * Chomper (from The Land Before Time) as Peter Sam * Pete (from Pete's Dragon) as Duke * Skabb as George * Dill (from The Land Before Time) as Elizabeth * Vitaly (from Madagascar) as Murdoch * Beshte (from The Lion Guard) as Harvey Spryo the Dragon/TUGS (DRAGONS) * Spyro as Ten Cents * Bentley as Big Mac * Professor as OJ * Hunter as Top Hat * Moneybags as Warrior * Cleetus as Hercules * Sparx as Sunshine * Blink as Grampus * Bob as Captain Star * Ripto as Zorran * Basho and Buson as Zip and Zug * Crush and Gulp as Zebedee and Zak * Kaos (from Skylanders) as Captain Zero * Elora as Lillie Lightship * Sheila as Sally Seaplane * Delbin and Devlin as Frank and Eddie * Sleepyhead as Izzy Gomez * Sgt. James Byrd as Puffa * Kane as The Goods Engine * Hydrar as Lord Stinker * Ember as Pearl * Agent 9 as Billy Shoepack * Tomas as Boomer * Red as Bluenose * Lindar as Fire Chief * Flame as Sea Rouge * Basil as Sea Rouge's Uncle * Spike and Scorch as The Pirates * Ooga and Mr. Bones as Coast Guard and The Messenger * Toasty and Doctor Shemp as Burke and Blair * Yeti as Nantucket * Gnasty Gnorc as Johnny Cuba * The Chronicler as Old Rusty * Ineptune as Kraka-Toa * Egg Thieves as The Shrimpers * Logistic Droid as Little Ditcher * Wally as Scuttlebutt Pete * Lutalo as Mighty Mo * Master Chef as Jack * Apes and Elite Enemies as White Fleet * Destroyer as The Ghostly Galleon * The Duchess as The Duchess * Princess Ami as Princess Alice * Queen Finny as SS Vienna Spyro the Dragon/Snow White (Cynder White and the 7 Heros) * Cynder as Snow White * Spyro as Prince Charming * Country (from Total Drama) as The Evil Queen * Chewbacca (from Star Wars) as Humbert * The Ringmaster (from Snow White) as The Magic Mirror * Ripto as Raven * Hunter as Doc * Gumball (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Grumpy * Tomas as Happy * Chomper (from The Land Before Time) as Sleepy * Sgt. James Byrd as Bashful * Busen (from Busen is a Beast) as Sneezy * Flame as Dopey * Gnasty Gnorc as The Wicked Witch * Crush and Gulp as The Vultures Spyro the Dragon/Pinocchio (Flame) * Flame as Pinocchio * Spyro as Jiminy Cricket * Hunter as Geppetto * Sparx as Figaro * Inventor Droid as Cleo * Moneybags and Agent 9 as Honest John and Gideon * Cynder as The Blue Fairy * Gnasty Gnorc as Monstro * Yeti as Stromboli * Malefor as The Wicked Coachman * Ripto as Lampwick Spyro the Dragon/The Land Before Time (The Dragon Realm Before Time) * Spyro as Littlefoot * Sheila as Cera * Inventor Droid as Ducky * Blink as Spike * Sparx as Petrie * Flame as Chomper * Ember as Ruby * Cynder as Ali * Cleetus as Grandpa Longneck * Elora as Grandma Longeck * Red as Red Claw * Crush and Gulp as Screech and Thud * Gnasty Gnorc as Sharptooth * Bentley as Topsy * Moneybags as Mr. Thicknose * Hunter as Mr. Clubtail * Bianca as Littlefoot's Mother * Zoe as Tricia * Mrs. Shoutfire as Tria Spyro the Dragon/Robin Hood (Spyro Hood) * Spyro as Robin Hood * Sparx as Little John * Hunter as Alan-A-Dale * Cynder as Maid Mariam * Red as Prince John * Ripto as Sir Hiss * Yeti as Sheriff of Nottingham * Professor as Friar Tuck * Inventor Droid as Mrs. Rabbit * Sgt. James Byrd as Skippy * Ember as Sis * Zoe as Tagalong * The Sorceress as Lady Kluck * Otto as Otto * Crush and Gulp as Tigger and Nutsy * Gnasty Gnorc as Captain of the Guards Spyro the Dragon/The Fox and the Hound (The Dragon and the Bear) * Spyro as Young Tod * Sgt. James Byrd as Young Copper * Yeti as Chief * Ripto as Amos Slade * Cleetus as Adult Tod * Moneybags as Adult Copper * Cynder as Vixey * Elora as Big Mama * Ooga and Mr. Bones as Dinky and Boomer * Professor as Porcupine * Bentley as Grumpy Badger * Sparx as Squeaks * Inventor Droid as Widow Tweed * Gnasty Gnorc as The Bear * Steam as The Train * Lindar as Cash * Sheila as Dixie * Lyle as Lyle Category:UbiSoftFan94